ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Electron shell
The chemical elements represented by their electron shell diagrams, which are sorted by atomic number. Note: these images are extremly simplified from reality and should only be used to illustrate the number of electrons in their shells. There is an alternative sorting of the elements at Periodic table samples. Period 1 Image:Electron shell 001 Hydrogen.svg|Hydrogen - H - 1 Image:Electron shell 002 Helium.svg|Helium - He - 2 Period 2 Image:Electron shell 003 Lithium.svg|Lithium - Li - 3 Image:Electron shell 004 Beryllium.svg|Beryllium - Be - 4 Image:Electron shell 005 Boron.svg|Boron - B - 5 Image:Electron shell 006 Carbon.svg|Carbon - C - 6 Image:Electron shell 007 Nitrogen.svg|Nitrogen - N - 7 Image:Electron shell 008 Oxygen.svg|Oxygen - O - 8 Image:Electron shell 009 Fluorine.svg|Fluorine - F - 9 Image:Electron shell 010 Neon.svg|Neon - Ne - 10 Period 3 Image:Electron shell 011 Sodium.svg|Sodium - Na - 11 Image:Electron shell 012 Magnesium.svg|Magnesium - Mg - 12 Image:Electron shell 013 Aluminium.svg|Aluminium - Al - 13 Image:Electron shell 014 Silicon.svg|Silicon - Si - 14 Image:Electron shell 015 Phosphorus.svg|Phosphorus - P - 15 Image:Electron shell 016 Sulfur.svg|Sulfur - S - 16 Image:Electron shell 017 Chlorine.svg|Chlorine - Cl - 17 Image:Electron shell 018 Argon.svg|Argon - Ar - 18 Period 4 Image:Electron shell 019 Potassium.svg|Potassium - K - 19 Image:Electron shell 020 Calcium.svg|Calcium - Ca - 20 Image:Electron shell 021 Scandium.svg|Scandium - Sc - 21 Image:Electron shell 022 Titanium.svg|Titanium - Ti - 22 Image:Electron shell 023 Vanadium.svg|Vanadium - V - 23 Image:Electron shell 024 Chromium.svg|Chromium - Cr - 24 Image:Electron shell 025 Manganese.svg|Manganese - Mn - 25 Image:Electron shell 026 Iron.svg|Iron - Fe - 26 Image:Electron shell 027 Cobalt.svg|Cobalt - Co - 27 Image:Electron shell 028 Nickel.svg|Nickel - Ni - 28 Image:Electron shell 029 Copper.svg|Copper - Cu - 29 Image:Electron shell 030 Zinc.svg|Zinc - Zn - 30 Image:Electron shell 031 Gallium.svg|Gallium - Ga - 31 Image:Electron shell 032 Germanium.svg|Germanium - Ge - 32 Image:Electron shell 033 Arsenic.svg|Arsenic - As - 33 Image:Electron shell 034 Selenium.svg|Selenium - Se - 34 Image:Electron shell 035 Bromine.svg|Bromine - Br - 35 Image:Electron shell 036 Krypton.svg|Krypton - Kr - 36 Period 5 Image:Electron shell 037 Rubidium.svg|Rubidium - Rb - 37 Image:Electron shell 038 Strontium.svg|Strontium - Sr - 38 Image:Electron shell 039 Yttrium.svg|Yttrium - Y - 39 Image:Electron shell 040 Zirconium.svg|Zirconium - Zr - 40 Image:Electron shell 041 Niobium.svg|Niobium - Nb - 41 Image:Electron shell 042 Molybdenum.svg|Molybdenum - Mo - 42 Image:Electron shell 043 Technetium.svg|Technetium - Tc - 43 Image:Electron shell 044 Ruthenium.svg|Ruthenium - Ru - 44 Image:Electron shell 045 Rhodium.svg|Rhodium - Rh - 45 Image:Electron shell 046 Palladium.svg|Palladium - Pd - 46 Image:Electron shell 047 Silver.svg|Silver - Ag - 47 Image:Electron shell 048 Cadmium.svg|Cadmium - Cd - 48 Image:Electron shell 049 Indium.svg|Indium - In - 49 Image:Electron shell 050 Tin.svg|Tin - Sn - 50 Image:Electron shell 051 Antimony.svg|Antimony - Sb - 51 Image:Electron shell 052 Tellurium.svg|Tellurium - Te - 52 Image:Electron shell 053 Iodine.svg|Iodine - I - 53 Image:Electron shell 054 Xenon.svg|Xenon - Xe - 54 Period 6 Image:Electron shell 055 Caesium.svg|Caesium - Cs - 55 Image:Electron shell 056 Barium.svg|Barium - Ba - 56 Image:Electron shell 057 Lanthanum.svg|Lanthanum - La - 57 Image:Electron shell 058 Cerium.svg|Cerium - Ce - 58 Image:Electron shell 059 Praseodymium.svg|Praseodymium - Pr - 59 Image:Electron shell 060 Neodymium.svg|Neodymium - Nd - 60 Image:Electron shell 061 Promethium.svg|Promethium - Pm - 61 Image:Electron shell 062 Samarium.svg|Samarium - Sm - 62 Image:Electron shell 063 Europium.svg|Europium - Eu - 63 Image:Electron shell 064 Gadolinium.svg|Gadolinium - Gd - 64 Image:Electron shell 065 Terbium.svg|Terbium - Tb - 65 Image:Electron shell 066 Dysprosium.svg|Dysprosium - Dy - 66 Image:Electron shell 067 Holmium.svg|Holmium - Ho - 67 Image:Electron shell 068 Erbium.svg|Erbium - Er - 68 Image:Electron shell 069 Thulium.svg|Thulium - Tm - 69 Image:Electron shell 070 Ytterbium.svg|Ytterbium - Yb - 70 Image:Electron shell 071 Lutetium.svg|Lutetium - Lu - 71 Image:Electron shell 072 Hafnium.svg|Hafnium - Hf - 72 Image:Electron shell 073 Tantalum.svg|Tantalum - Ta - 73 Image:Electron shell 074 Tungsten.svg|Tungsten - W - 74 Image:Electron shell 075 Rhenium.svg|Rhenium - Re - 75 Image:Electron shell 076 Osmium.svg|Osmium - Os - 76 Image:Electron shell 077 Iridium.svg|Iridium - Ir - 77 Image:Electron shell 078 Platinum.svg|Platinum - Pt - 78 Image:Electron shell 079 Gold.svg|Gold - Au - 79 Image:Electron shell 080 Mercury.svg|Mercury - Hg - 80 Image:Electron shell 081 Thallium.svg|Thallium - Tl - 81 Image:Electron shell 082 Lead.svg|Lead - Pb - 82 Image:Electron shell 083 Bismuth.svg|Bismuth - Bi - 83 Image:Electron shell 084 Polonium.svg|Polonium - Po - 84 Image:Electron shell 085 Astatine.svg|Astatine - At - 85 Image:Electron shell 086 Radon.svg|Radon - Rn - 86 Period 7 Image:Imagem.jpg Image:Electron shell 087 Francium.svg|Francium - Fr - 87 Image:Electron shell 088 Radium.svg|Radium - Ra - 88 Image:Electron shell 089 Actinium.svg|Actinium - Ac - 89 Image:Electron shell 090 Thorium.svg|Thorium - Th - 90 Image:Electron shell 091 Protactinium.svg|Protactinium - Pa - 91 Image:Electron shell 092 Uranium.svg|Uranium - U - 92 Image:Electron shell 093 Neptunium.svg|Neptunium - Np - 93 Image:Electron shell 094 Plutonium.svg|Plutonium - Pu - 94 Image:Electron shell 095 Americium.svg|Americium - Am - 95 Image:Electron shell 096 Curium.svg|Curium - Cm - 96 Image:Electron shell 097 Berkelium.svg|Berkelium - Bk - 97 Image:Electron shell 098 Californium.svg|Californium - Cf - 98 Image:Electron shell 099 Einsteinium.svg|Einsteinium - Es - 99 Image:Electron shell 100 Fermium.svg|Fermium - Fm - 100 Image:Electron shell 101 Mendelevium.svg|Mendelevium - Md - 101 Image:Electron shell 102 Nobelium.svg|Nobelium - No - 102 Image:Electron shell 103 Lawrencium.svg|Lawrencium - Lr - 103 Image:Electron shell 104 Rutherfordium.svg|Rutherfordium - Rf - 104 Image:Electron shell 105 Dubnium.svg|Dubnium - Db - 105 Image:Electron shell 106 Seaborgium.svg|Seaborgium - Sg - 106 Image:Electron shell 107 Bohrium.svg|Bohrium - Bh - 107 Image:Electron shell 108 Hassium.svg|Hassium - Hs - 108 Image:Electron shell 109 Meitnerium.svg|Meitnerium - Mt - 109 Image:Electron shell 110 Darmstadtium.svg|Darmstadtium - Ds - 110 Image:Electron shell 111 Roentgenium.svg|Roentgenium - Rg - 111 Image:Electron shell 112 Ununbium.svg|Ununbium - Uub - 112 Image:Electron shell 113 Ununtrium.svg|Ununtrium - Uut - 113 Image:Electron shell 114 Ununquadium.svg|Ununquadium - Uuq - 114 Image:Electron shell 115 Ununpentium.svg|Ununpentium - Uup - 115 Image:Electron shell 116 Ununhexium.svg|Ununhexium - Uuh - 116 Image:Electron shell 117 Ununseptium.svg|Ununseptium - Uus - 117 Image:Electron shell 118 Ununoctium.svg|Ununoctium - Uuo - 118 Category:Electron shell diagrams af:Elektronskil ar:غلاف تكافؤ da:Elektronskal de:Valenzschale en:Electron shell et:Elektronkiht fi:Elektronikuori fr:Couche électronique he:קליפת אלקטרונים hu:Elektronhéj ja:電子殻 pl:Powłoka walencyjna pt:Nível eletrônico ru:Электронная оболочка uk:Електронні оболонки zh:電子層